Bellatrix Black's Education
by Lhl
Summary: Bellatrix Black is the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella black, she has a three year old sister Andromeda and a one year old sister Narcissa. Bellatrix has turned five and gets to leave the house with her mother for the first time, to start her education.But all does not go well in muggle London. Who is William and what happens to Bella. Find out inside :) Also I do not own HP


Bellatrix Black was the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, and she had just turned five. Bella had two younger sisters, Andromeda, who she called Andy who was three, and Narcissa, who she called Cissy who was barely one years old. You see today was a special day; today was the day she would get to go out with her mother. She was finally old enough to go outside and go on small trips. Before today her parents thought that a sheltered life was a good life, but know that she is five she will begin her education. She wasn't sure what kind of education she would get; nonetheless she was excited even if it was only for half an hour every other day.

You see in the past she had never left their house, well her parents did, but Bella and her sisters where left with the house elf Creally. Bella was bouncing with excitement, she knew Andy would not be happy to be stuck here all alone with Cissy, but Bella could care less about how Andy felt right now. Bella had gotten herself dressed in her finest robes that she could find and walked down the stairs to wait for her mother.

Andy and Cissy were in the living room to send them off with Creally by their side. Bella smirked and stuck her tongue out at Andy who just glared at Bella. Druella who had just entered the room sent a small stinging hex to the bottom of both girls.

"Bellatrix, you better watch your manners or you will not be going anywhere" She warned then turned to Andy "And you Andromeda, you are still to young to come with us, maybe in a years time, however not yet. I do not wish to hear you and Narcissa have misbehaved while I am gone. If Creally reports that you have you will not be able to sit for a week."

Druella took Bellatrix by the hand and pulled her along. "Bellatrix, I expect you to be on you best behaviour, or else you will suffer the consequences as you are old enough to know better."

Bella nodded eagerly, she was quite please to be finally able to get away from Creally's watchful eyes, he was quite a mean house elf who did not like children, he would always tell their mother of how they had misbehaved when nothing had helped. Well unless you count the time that Bellatrix had stuffed Andromeda into the closet trying to get rid of her sister when she was three, but she was five now and much more mature.

Druella and Bella made their way out into the muggle world. Druella had a cruel smile on her face as they walked through muggle London on their way to Diagon Alley. She truly hated muggles and anytime she was near them she though of all the ways to rid earth of them, yet know her cruel smile came from being able to educate her daughter on the worthless muggles and mudbloods. Which is why she did not notice her daughters hand slip from hers as she continued to think of the ways to educate her daughter.

Bella noticed her mother was distracted and took the opportunity to slip her hand out from her mothers so she could observe everyone walking around her. It was then she noticed, the small boy who looked close to her age. This made Bella quite excited, she could make a friend, a friend who wasn't a baby, or who wasn't her family. She walked over to the little boy and said:

"Hello. My name is Bellatrix, what's yours?" At this point Bella could barely contain herself, she was just so excited to meet someone new.

The little boy smiled at Bella and said: "Hello Bellatrix, My name is William" He gave her another smile.

Just as Bella was going to shake the boys hand her mother Druella had noticed her daughter was missing. She turned around to find that her eldest was smiling and just about to touch a filthy muggle. Druella quickly intervened and grabbed Bella by the wrist. She pulled her away quickly and continued walking.

"How dare you walk away from me, and talk to a filthy muggle. I did not raise a child of mine to be a filthy mudblood, or muggle lover. Just you wait until we get home. " Druella raved. She thought her eldest had been ready for her education, but maybe her daughter was weak. She would just have to take her home now to teach her a lesson.

"But Mommy..." Bella started before being interrupted.

"How many times must I tell you Bellatrix, it is Mother, I do not want to hear you call me Mommy, You are five now act like it" She stated pulling her by the wrist a little harder causing Bella to whimper in pain. "You think that hurt, just wait until we get home. Talking to a filthy muggle, just wait until your father hears about this."

Druella dragged a whimpering Bella back to the house, Creally noticed his mistress seemed displeased, and ushered a fussy one-year-old Narcissa and a curious three-year-old Andromeda upstairs into their rooms. Once Druella had made sure that Creally had take the younger children out of the room she pulled her wand out.

"Bellatrix this really is only for your own good. You must never talk to a filthy muggle or mudblood, your blood is purer than theirs and you are their superior. I do hope you remember this in the future." Druella told her eldest, and that is when she pointed her wand at her daughter and said: "Crucio."

Bellatrix screamed at the Cruciatus curse was placed on her. The pain she was feeling was intense, and excruciating pain, something she had never felt before. Her mother held the curse for only ten seconds, but in those ten seconds Bella knew she never wanted to feel that pain again. It was that day that started a change in the once innocent pranking sister, who became a violent and sadistic murder. She went for a loving fun older sister, to a sister who withdrew from herself and her sister so that she would never have to feel like she did in those ten second under the Cruciatus curse.


End file.
